Don't Wander Off, Moonbeam
by black is the new black 13
Summary: Bill x OC Stories of Bill Cipher and Luna, a witch with silver eyes. This collection of stories shares a side of Bill never before seen by most. Follow them through tales of adventure, madness and romance where they meet friends, foes, and maybe a raven named Lestat. Updates are (hopefully) often. I do not own Gravity Falls, only my OC Luna and anything else relating to her.
1. Introduction

Hello Readers! This story you are about to read was imagined in the summer of 2018. I don't know if I was too scared to post this, or too lazy to take it out of my journal and onto my laptop, but it's finally here. Hopefully you will enjoy it!

But first, some rules and statements about the story:

-No flames (That's what they call it, right?) This world has enough hate as it is, so let's not spread more, friends.

-I'll try to update as much as I can. It helps that I've already written a bunch of the chapters beforehand. As I said, I came up with this story in the summer and here we are in 2019 already.

-I appreciate your comments! If you have any questions, comments or ideas, don't be afraid to tell me. Your responses motivate me. Really.

-If you have any ideas, please, please, please tell me! I often get bad cases of writers block. I need all the help I can get! Note that I will not write smuts. I repeat; I will not write smuts. I'm a good little Christian girl *blesses myself*

-I hope you will understand that some of the characters are sometimes a bit OOC. Specifically Bill. But don't worry! I'll have plenty of _in _character Bill scenes. Which bring me to the next bullet point…

-I guess I write a bit gory sometimes? Is that triggerish? I mean, like when Bill stabs himself with stuff and is being his masochistic and sadistic self. I'll try to warn you if something like that comes up. You're welcome.

I guess I'll do my disclaimer here and now.

**I do not own Gravity Falls, it belongs to Alex Hirsch. The only part I own is my OC, Luna.**

Happy now, Copyright?

I think that's it. You are granted permission to continue. Enjoy weirdos!

Love,

black is the new black13 (Gina)


	2. Genesis

**This is the first story of ****_Don't Wander Off, Moonbeam._**** A Genesis for you, the reader. Hope you enjoy it!**

In the dense forests Gravity Falls, a girl treaded on the dirt paths, searching. Searching for something, or someone. A bit of both actually.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she breaks through the thick canvas of trees and comes into a clearing. Her silver eyes scan the forest floor and rest on a statue, half buried in the overgrowth. Covered in a weird moss, the eye stares with just as sharp a gaze as ever; As if it were still alive. Maybe it is…

Slowly she makes her way over to the strange statue. Leaves crunch under her combat boots.

"This is what they've reduced you to?" She asks the (probably) lifeless statue. She sighs. "What happened Cipher?"

The statue remained… a statue.

She knew that he was just stuck in this form.

"I'm ready to make some stupid deals with you Bill."

It was almost as if she could hear his voice in her head.

_I'm ready when you are doll._

She shakes his hand.

At that moment, a blinding light flashes. Blue fire lit up the statue and the girl. She pulls her hand back.

The statue's lone eye glows gold. Stone starts to crack, revealing something inside. An even brighter light surrounds the statue and a wave of energy throws her back 20 feet.

The all-powerful Bill Cipher breaks free from his stony prison. At last.

A small smile stretches across the girls lips.

The triangle floats above her and stretches, his joints popping.

"Oh it is good to be back!"

He floats closer to the forest floor to get a good look at the girl standing up.

"Well, well, well Luna. Took you long enough!"

Luna rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

Brushing some leaves off of herself she continues.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you? I tried spells, I read ancient texts, I tried summoning you, and even that didn't work." As she spoke, she counted off of her fingers.

"It wasn't until I did a bit of government snooping that I figured out that you were here. Even finding you when I got here was hard. Fortunately, I found some people who like to talk." She smirks "Never thought I'd miss your annoying voice."

"Aw you flatter me Book Worm! Anyways thanks for freeing me, blah blah blah. Let's move on."

He paced back and forth or rather, floated back and forth.

"I'm gonna have to lay low for a while. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm not completely myself. I need to gain more power." Then he mutters, "I need to _feed._"

"Well that should be easy. Just wait til everyone falls asleep and feed off of their dreams. That's what you feed on, right?"

Bill nods.

"Well that and the life force of humans. Usually I can get by off of yours."

"Wait what?"

He laughs.

"Oops! Guess I forgot to tell you. Silly me. Sometimes when I'm in a pinch, I feed off of your life force."

"You _forgot _to tell me?!"

"Relax kid, it was only a few times. Anyway, I've got some business to take care of. I'll see ya soon. Remember: Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold byeeeeee!"

And with that, the dream demon is gone in a flash of blue light.

Luna frowns.

"Maybe he should've stayed in that statue."

**Here we are at the end. The first chapter, published! Finally! I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading and I'd love to hear your feedback. Comment what you think, or if you have any tips. More chapters on the way!**


	3. Pain is Hilarious!

**This chapter is way overdue. I've decided that since my chapters won't be in any particular order and mostly one-shots, I'll tell you a bit about when they take place in these authors notes.**

**This one is before the two have any kind of romantic relationship. It's when they're just "friends". Luna is probably a senior in high school and Bill is Bill. Enjoy!**

"That Pines family is always interfering with my plans!"

Bill fumed and paced back in forth in front of Luna who, as usual, wasn't paying too much attention to his childish rants. He was in his human form **(which basically looks like everyone else's idea of him)**.

He stopped and sunk into a comfy chair that appears behind him.

"I need something to relax me. Take my mind off of that stupid family." He muttered.

Luna glances at him over the top of the book floating in front of her.

"Well you always seem happier when people are suffering. You could go to Hell and watch all the sinners."

He considers it.

"Nah, too much work. I'd rather stay here." Then he had an idea.

"Hey Book Worm, how about something a little more _hands on_." He asked her, his voice lowering dangerously. His eyes go from their normal gold, to red, and then back to gold.

Luna eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you have in mind?"

He chuckled and snapped his fingers. A knife appeared in his hand.

Her eyes widened.

"Bill, I don't want to help like _that_." She winced, remembering the last time she helped him relieve his stress. She _still_ had a scar on her shoulder.

"Relax doll, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're gonna hurt _me_." Bill smiled and extended the knife out to her. When she stared at his hand he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon I don't have all day. You're not afraid of a little blood, are you?"

Luna shook her head.

"This is insane." She muttered. Yet she reached out and took the knife. A table appeared between them and Bill laid his hand down on it.

"Just stab it. Give it a twist. Don't be afraid to really dig in there." He said giddily.

Luna took a deep breath and plunged the knife into Bill's hand until she felt it stick into the wood of the table. Bill cries out, but grits his teeth and grins.

"Feels great!" Then he added, "Do it to the other, I feel better already!"

Luna sighed, but complied. She yanked the knife out of Bill's hand and plunges it until his other one. He laughed for an uncomfortable amount of time. He was _loving_ it. She'd never understand; Is it a dream demon thing to love pain, or a Bill Cipher thing?

When she'd finished, he gave her a huge grin.

"I really appreciate it Luna. I feel completely… refreshed! I guess I owe you one."

He barely ever calls her by her real name. Blushing, Luna extended the still bloody knife to him.

"Uh, sure. Here's the knife."

The blood wasn't dry yet. Bill greedily grabbed the knife from her hands and licked it.

Luna cringed for what must've been the fifth time that hour.

"Alright. I'm done here."

She muttered a chant under her breath and and the book she was previously reading flew into her hands. "Have fun with your plans Bill." And with that, she tucked the book under her arm and walked away.

Bill stared after her. The blood on the table was disappearing and the gauges in his hands were healing. He laughed.

"Pain is hilarious!"

**There you have it. I just felt the need to write something like this. Something mentioned in this chapter will show up in a later chapter. Those of you who may have noticed, good. Those of you who didn't (the majority, probably), you'll see soon.**

**I'm planning on uploading some more… fluffy, friend stuff first, and then get into their more romantic relationship later. But it will come! And I'm excited for you to see it. **

**Comment and review yada yada.**


	4. Tad Strange

**This took longer to upload than I'd hoped. Sorry about that.**

**This story takes place before Genesis (chapter one). I figured I needed a bit of background, so here it is. Enjoy!**

"What can I get for you young lady?" A waitress with one eye shut asks me.

"Just coffee please. Black."

For some reason that I can't explain, I feel like I need to find Bill. I don't really care that he disappeared, or so I told myself. He's mostly a nuisance, but sometimes he's not too bad.

So here I am. Well at least this is where I've narrowed my search down to. Gravity Falls, Oregon; a sleepy lake town that barely anyone knows about. Labeled one of the "Weirdest Places in the World". Sounds right up Bill's alley if you ask me.

The waitress smiles at me and tries (and fails) to sneak a peek at my notes and books. I have all of them spread around me. They're basically all my notes and tracking of Bill and sightings and all sorts of things. I'm here only to take inventory and figure out where I'm going next.

"What have you got there sweetie? Homework?"

She's obviously not going to leave until I give her some kind of answer. It's worth a shot.

"Not homework. You see, I'm trying to find someone." I answer and show her a picture of a certain dapper triangle. "Have you seen him?"

Her eye widens and she trembles. Mutters something under her breath. Then as quickly as it came, she forces a smile and says "Never mind all that. I'll get the coffee for you."

She walks away and I put my head in my hands.

_Never mind all that._

That's what literally everyone has said about Bill in this town. What the hell did he do and where is he? This feels hopeless. Maybe I should just give up and go back to Portland…

I barely notice someone slide across from me in the booth.

"Bill Cipher. That's who you're looking for, right?"

I lift my head up. He's the most normal looking person I've seen so far. He's wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie and neatly combed black hair. The smile he wears seems to be permanent.

"Yes…"

He leans in close.

"We're not allowed to talk about this, but he started an apocalypse. Weirdmageddon as we called it. We haven't seen him since the Pines family defeated him, but I heard some rumors of a statue in the woods. East of where we are now."

I stared at him.

"Thanks?"

"No problem."

"Why would you risk telling me this?"

His smile stretched even larger.

"It seemed as if it was very important to you. If and when you see Mr. Cipher, tell him that Tad Strange sends his regards."

"Of course."

The waitress comes back over with a pot of coffee.

"Here you go hon."

"Thanks."

I look over to Tad again.

"Thank you so much Ta-"

He's gone. How long did I even look away? Long enough for him to slip away, I guess.

Welp, what did they say before? "Never mind all that."

I drink the coffee, gather my things, and leave a tip. When I step outside, I'm filled with more hope than a half an hour ago. Maybe this _was _a good idea.

**I'm sorry it's so short. Good things are coming and I have many things planned, I promise. Comment, review, you know the drill.**

**Also, I'm not saying that Tad is a demon (canonically he isn't), but I don't know, maybe he is a demon ;)**

**Bye loves!**


End file.
